


In Your Pocket

by opal_sapphire



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Inspired by "In Your Pocket" by Maroon 5.





	In Your Pocket

_Say what you’re mad at me for, me for  
Yeah, why you talk that evil, yeah_

Klaus had come home today and almost immediately began accusing you of various things you did not do or say. According to him, you looked at someone just a little too long, flirted with another, etc. This wasn’t the first time he had lashed out like this, and your gut told you it wouldn’t be the last.

_So what you’re spying on me for, me for  
Tell me what you’re looking for, yeah_

“Then I find out you’ve been associating with that witch, no doubt conspiring against me and paying them generously. Oh yes,” he added, seeing the look on your face. “I know all about your little visits.”

“Whoa there, pal,” you interrupted. “Slow your raging ass down there.”

He stopped. You stared at him, the words you wanted–needed–to say at the tip of your tongue. Realization suddenly crashed over you like a downpour.

This wasn’t the way it was supposed to be. You were supposed to be happy, content. You were supposed to feel loved, Klaus was supposed to make you feel loved.

_But tell me where do you go, you go  
You really think I don’t know, don’t know_

You weren’t supposed to have to defend yourself at every turn. Hell, he shouldn’t have been accusing you in the first place, especially when he knew they were completely false. Especially when he was the one sneaking around cheating.

Oh yes. Klaus was cheating on you. You knew, and it hurt like hell. He didn’t know you knew, but that didn’t make a difference.

He was incredibly paranoid, trusted no one, not even his own siblings. He lashed out at the slightest provocation, no matter if it was intentional or not. And nothing you could say would change that.

Maybe, one day, if he made a massive change, maybe saw a therapist, or hit his head hard enough, things would be different. Maybe, after enough time passed, you could forgive him. But that was just wishful thinking, wasn’t it?

_‘Cause I got all the things I wanna say  
But nothing’s coming out_

It wasn’t healthy for you to be here right now. It was flat out dangerous. So you didn’t launch into a rant.

“Goodbye, Klaus,” were the only words that left your mouth.

Then you walked out.

_**Show me that phone in your pocket**_


End file.
